ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine
How Katherine joined the Tourney Back at the campsite, Katherine had her stuff all set for camping. Not knowing of the dangers that lie within herself, the Olsen twins or Alexandra, she starts walking into the woods by herself. She ended up being chased by insects, getting stuck in quicksand, and more recently, being attacked by Diavolo. She had no other choice but to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney to put an end to all these disasters once and for all. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Abby Incredible: *Play 3900 Versus Mode matches. *Using Metal Face, defeat Menos Grande in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting Katherine by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1000 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Katherine at Twin Top. Upon defeating her, after purchasing her, or after making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Katherine, the girl with the braided hair from the Olsen twins' campout party." She will be seen right of Alexandra, left of Master Stephanie, above Maestro Baton, and below Sporty. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Imbues her chainsaws with fire. After the announcer calls his name Katherine slowly slashes the chainsaw swords and as the camera zooms, she says "I never knew they delivered out here!". Special Attacks Torch Edge (Neutral) Katherine thrusts one of her chainsaw swords forward, causing massive damage if it hits. Torch-Rang (Side) Katherine throws one of her chainsaw swords like a boomerang at her opponent, and if both hits connect, she throws the OTHER chainsaw sword like a boomerang at her opponent. Aether (Up) Katherine throws her chainsaw swords into the air, then she catches them while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Torch Shield (Down) Katherine holds her chainsaw swords in front of herself and spins them rapidly, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Hyper Torch Edge (Hyper Smash) Same as Torch Edge, except much stronger. Katherine Finale (Final Smash) Katherine embues her chainsaw swords with flames then says "I never knew they delivered out here!" before slamming both chainsaw swords onto the stage, setting it on fire and slowly damaging any opponents. Victory Animations #Katherine throws her Torch Edge upward and catches it as she says "Seriously, you can't defeat me!". #*Katherine throws her Torch Edge upward and catches it as she says "Seriously?!?! Why do I have to follow some goddamn orders from you?!". (Heihachi victories only) #Katherine sheathes her Torch Edge and says "Even little girls like I am show no mercy!". #*Katherine sheathes her Torch Edge and says "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the Olsen twins!". (Diavolo victories only) #Katherine crosses her arms, then turns her back toward the camera saying "You'll never win until I say you can win.". #*Katherine crosses her arms, then turns her back toward the camera saying "That's what you get for messing with my camping plans!". (Ogre victories only) On-Screen Appearance A fiery pillar explodes and Katherine walks through and asks "What's special camping food?". Special Quotes *No fair! Yours was too easy! (When fighting Heihachi or Diavolo) *Got any cool ideas? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *What was you're favorite part? (When fighting Metal Face) *I like yours too! (When fighting Noddy) *Or shine it. (When fighting Franny or any member of the Super Readers) *Our food's safe... right? (When fighting Lee) *You are gonna pay for messing with my camping plans, you demonic beast! (When fighting Ogre) Trivia *Katherine, Sophia XL, and Melody Pianissima have the same French voice actress. *Katherine and Elena have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *Katherine's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins' campout party and some original quotes. *When Katherine fights against Ogre, she tells him that he'll pay for messing with her camping plans. *Whenever Katherine is present in any of Tourney's gameplay, SFX of rolling thunder and soldier kiais can be heard in the background of the music. This makes Katherine, Horrible Harry, and Abby Incredible the only kid's show characters with the power to harm the game's music. *Katherine is the first non-Team Umizoomi character to say a curse word and the fourth kid's show character overall to do so, following Casey, Sonya and Olivia. **Following Sonya and Olivia, Katherine is the third unlockable kid's show character to have this trait. *The rival of Katherine is Diavolo. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who harm the background music